


Imagine My Finger (想像我的手指)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3代DV, Brother/Brother Incest, DV, Dark Fantasy, Imaginary Body Mutilation, M/M, PWP, 病娇, 骨科 - Freeform, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: (Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: It happens one year before the event in DMC 3.------(版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)摘要：发生在3代鬼泣事件一年前。





	Imagine My Finger (想像我的手指)

**Author's Note:**

> 半魔双子双方黑化病娇预警。肢体伤残想像预警。还有就是请注意这篇是DV（前后有意义）。  
> 短，一发完。  
> （憋5代小两口正经故事憋不出来的爆炸式产物）（我一个5代入坑云为毛要写半魔双子岂不是自找OOC）（自己写完也疑心有毒请小心食用不喜勿揍）

**想像我的手指 (Imagine My Finger)**

 

你在干什么，Dante喘着气问。Vergil踌躇着要不要告诉他。

想像我的手指是阎魔刀的锋刃，他最终说。与此同时他指尖重拾刚才的举动一路下划，滑过自己孪生弟弟颈侧的动脉位置、转了个角度斜斜横过咽喉、沿着胸骨中央光滑丰润的肌肤继续往下——在横过对方胸口处的皮带子上绊住了。

要我把它脱了吗。Dante说。此时他俩身上除了各自风衣和靴子，都没再多穿一样东西。

Vergil摇了下头。

Dante低声笑起来，开始说些什么老哥从小怕冷之类的蠢话；为阻止对方那烦人的讲话声音继续扩散Vergil直接伸手过去掐住他半边下颚，拇指捅进那张仍在试图喋喋不休的嘴巴里。Dante条件反射咬了他。Vergil索性把食指也插进弟弟齿关去，一上一下将舌头捏住。

湿润、温热而且柔软。Vergil感觉Dante在自己身体里的部分骤然跳了下，变得更硬、更大了。指端那条灵活善变的肌肉努力做出吞咽的动作却没能成功，唾液从对方被强行打开的两片薄唇之间滴滴答答淌出、顺着手指流到他手腕上。他毫不怜悯毫不放松钳住那条舌头，想像着自己如何一用力将它连根拔出。

一定会有很多血。和着这唾液，一直流下直至染得自己的手肘衣袖红透。

Dante发出类似唔嗯的呻吟声并且再次咬了他。这声音跟Vergil脑海中的臆想不谋而合，他发出满足的吐息，向后躺下去并且松了手。他弟弟趁机向前倾身压过来，两只手虎口里各卡着他一条腿腘窝，急急火火拼命干他的架势活像一条初次发情又无人看管的小野狗。

“Foolishness, Dante - Foolishness.”半魔双子当中出生稍晚的那个听见他哥哥针对自己的惯常嘲笑。又怎么了，他一边随着本能前后摇摆腰臀、一边用自己被欲火烤熟了大半的脑子艰难地想。孪生子果然心有灵犀，他的疑问紧接着就得到了解答。

他贴得太近了，而他哥哥只需略微抬起手指、优雅且干脆的两次转腕。胸腹处皮肤的触感明明白白告诉Dante，他刚才被对方一道十字次元斩，精确对称地斩成四块了。

想像Vergil的手指，是阎魔刀的锋刃的话。

Dante看得出，Vergil很喜欢这个游戏，并且渐渐对此入了迷。童年印象里，他哥哥那双除了持握阎魔刀外、差不多同样喜欢停留在钢琴琴键（黑檀木与白象牙，他想）、小提琴和书本上的手，以及那些细长有力的手指，此时正循着某种野蛮又冲动的创造力引导，在他身上划下一根根温柔又有序的线条。动脉、喉管、心脏和肝脾，他如梦似幻、随着对方的指头一路将自己的要害器官默念细数。

Vergil。Dante听见自己要求道，哑着嗓子气喘吁吁。说给我听。

他哥哥的淡蓝色眼睛盯着他。罕得一见的兴奋光彩使得它们几近苍白无色。

Dante，Vergil开口了，音量几乎是耳语。我战胜你了。我的锋芒穿刺进你的血肉。

他把手指点上自己弟弟心窝。

从这里开始，先向下。Vergil的手指往Dante的上腹部轻轻一抹，在最上边两块腹肌位置缓缓横拧一道、稍作歇息。

胃液的成分里有盐酸，你知道。不过没关系。嘘……嘘。我亲爱的弟弟。不痛不痛。马上就好。因为……

他指尖向下、沿着对方身体中线滑过那线条分明的小腹，在肚脐处带有戏玩色彩地划了个圈。

……肠液是碱性的，正好把胃酸中和掉。

Dante感觉兄长的右手越过脐眼、继续朝自己身体下部探去。他目光追随它低头望去，看见Vergil左手自握着性器，右手慢慢地、然而毫不迟疑地嵌入两人肉体相接之处，指头插进自己银色毛发蓬乱、汗水淋漓的鼠蹊。他复又抬眼打量他哥哥的面庞，惊奇发现对方嘴角挂着一抹微笑。一抹嚣张、错乱却放松的微笑。

你要阉割我吗，哥哥。Dante忍不住张嘴问，声音比自己预想的要轻。

要看它是不是有反应。Vergil答，眼睛里的嗜血兴奋逐渐染上越发浓烈的狂乱。他弟弟费了好大劲儿才忍住不顾一切大力挺腰的冲动。喏，就像现在这样。半魔双子中出生略早的那个微笑评论道。

有反应又怎样？

还算可爱就先留着。

Vergil收回手，又开始兴致盎然地用指尖轻轻抚过Dante的喉咙、胸膛、侧肋与小腹。Dante，我漂亮的、绯红色的弟弟。你这样子美不胜收。Vergil暗自想着，并不知道自己不知不觉把这些话语悄声说出了口。被他这般全心全意称赞、被他在幻想中疯狂屠戮的对象喘息着、倾听着，阳具深深埋在他身体里一下下抽送、享受着他充满柔情的触摸。让我沐浴在你的鲜血当中吧。用你被剖取而出的内脏温暖我。敞开你的胸腔和腹腔接纳我。用你的皮肉筋骨包裹我。Dante, Dante, Dante。难道我的心跳不是一次次将你的名字呼唤？我是你的而你是我的。出生如此，入死亦然。我与你，无论何等神兵利刃，都全然绝对不可分割。

Vergil，Dante在与自己兄长的情事中朦朦胧胧听见自己嗫嚅。然后他又念了这名字一次。又念了一次。Vergil, Vergil。

我想杀了你，Dante。在达到高潮前Vergil向弟弟表白说。那音量已经从耳语降到几乎完全是气声，如果不是出自Vergil，Dante简直要误以为它濒临某种软弱的恳求。你明白吗Dante。我想杀死你。残暴地。反复地。你不明白，是不是，Dante。

我懂，16岁那年的Dante对自己的兄长说，随后被对方带着一头坠入高潮的战栗。那夜过后他们再见面的雨夜已隔一年之久，再往后，竟几乎是永诀了。

[FIN]


End file.
